1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an image playing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and an image playing method thereof which stores an image through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a personal video recording and playing device, a personal video recorder (PVR) generally includes a data storage unit storing data in a large capacity (for example, a hard disk) to thereby extract and play data from the data storage unit. While a videocassette recorder (VCR) stores an analog signal in a cassette tape, the PVR converts a broadcasting signal into digital information in real time and stores the compressed digital data in an internal hard disk in an MPEG-2 format. If a broadcasting signal is an analog signal, it is encoded into a digital signal and stored as a digital signal. If a broadcasting signal is a digital signal, it is stored as a digital signal. To play a video which is recorded in the PVR, the data which are stored in the hard disk and other storage units are decoded and played in real time.
As a network function is added to the PVR, a broadcasting signal may be stored in, and played from, an external storage unit.